Crazed and Confused
Crazed and Confused is a fanon episode of HTF. Roles Starring *Flippy *Mr. Pickels Featuring *Ale *Sniffles *Lumpy *Lammy Appearances *Nutty *Cubey Plot Ale walks toward Flippy's house and knocks. Nothing happens so she uses a swiss army knife to open the door. She discovers the house is a mess from Flippy's previous unseen flip-out. Flippy appears dizzily walking with a lampshade on his head and faints. Ale wakes him up and takes him to a clinic. Flippy and Ale sit in the waiting room along with Lumpy. Psychiatrist Sniffles opens the door and calls Flippy up. Flippy tells him about his flashbacks making him dizzy and Sniffles tries to think of something. He swings his watch back and forth to put him under a spell of hypnosis. Back outside, Lumpy stupidly plays with Ale's swiss army knife and accidentally throws it in the office, barely missing Sniffles and Flippy. This causes the bear to flip out. Sniffles quickly puts chains on him to prevent anything unfortunate. Lammy walks into the clinic with Mr. Pickles, who is seen alive for the first time by Flippy. Mr. Pickles blows a raspberry at Flippy and taunts him with war-related objects. This blows the final straw and Flippy breaks out of his chains. He runs for the pickle, who jumps out of the way and causes him to get stuck in a seat. While Flippy is stuck, Mr. Pickles uses a fly swatter to hit his butt. Flippy breaks the chair in half and throws the halves at Mr. Pickes. They instead pin Lumpy to the wall. Lumpy cheers at the fight between Flippy and the inanimate pickle. Ale is struck by this sight and tries to hold in a potential flip-out. Flippy throws some magazines at Mr. Pickles, who once again dodges and causes Lumpy to be cut apart by paper cuts. A piece of paper lands on Mr. Pickles and blinds him. Flippy pounces on him and starts punching him. In reality, Flippy has squashed Mr. Pickles into pickle juice and mush, much to Lammy's dismay. Sniffles slaps him and knocks him out of it. Unfortunately, Ale has flipped-out and starts attacking Flippy. Sniffles locks them in a closet to prevent anyone else from being harmed. Just then, Nutty comes in to discuss his addiction to candy. Suddenly, Cubey appears behind a seat, causing Nutty to hold out a bat. Sniffles runs for cover as Nutty goes berserk. Cubey appears in front of Lammy and wears her sweater, and she chases him with Nutty to get it back. With all this madness, Sniffles checks himself out and walks to another clinic to discuss where his life went wrong. Moral "We don't see things as they are. We see things as we are." Deaths #Lumpy is sliced by magazine papers. #Mr. Pickles is squashed. #Flippy is slaughtered by Ale. Trivia *The moral is the same one used in A Bit of a Pickle. *This episode shows that Lammy can see Cubey as a living creature. *Because of the title, some fans thought that Crazy was going to be in it. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 26 Episodes